Boom Shield
The Boom Shield is a metal shield which can be used as protection for most of the user's upper body. It can be used along with the user's equipped sidearm such as the Gorgon Burst Pistol, Snub Pistol or the Boltok Pistol, The Boom Shield has the Locust logo on it, and can be placed on the ground as a defensive position in the case of emergency. It can be picked up and placed at will, and can be used as excellent cover as described in the Gears of War 2 Issue of Game Informer. A Boom Shield can also be used as a cover against razorhail. Multiplayer The Boom Shield gives Pistol use a new lease on life. Because of their ability to be used in tandem with a Boom Shield, all three pistols become infinitely more desirable weapons when the Boom Shield is equipped. The Snub Pistol is good because of its ability to make quick follow-up shots and its high accuracy; the Gorgon Pistol is good because of its suppressive firepower and high burst damage, and the Boltok Pistol, normally rather lackluster in inexperienced hands, becomes a much better weapon due to its medium-ranged firepower and high melee damage. In short, in spite of its drawbacks, the Boomshield is incredibly useful. A common tactic in Horde Mode is to collect a Boom Shield from a fallen Mauler and use it to block entrances into the player's safe zone, although it must be picked up after every round and placed in the ground again to prevent it from disappearing. This is a great tactic, as it allows the player to defend themselves, while still having offensive capability. The multiplayer maps Pavilion, Ruins, and Day One all prominently feature a Boom Shield, as do many other maps - especially if weapons are set to Cycle. Weaknesses When carrying the Boom Shield, the player becomes noticeably slower, both in walking and turning speed, though the player still retains the ability to roadie run. Tickers are also an extreme threat, as they move dangerously fast, leaving the player without time to react to their presence. When placed as well, Locust Drones can approach the shield and kick it over, leaving the player open to attack if not ready for the assault. They will only usually do this when their large group begins to assault your position. Glitches It is possible for a player to wield the Boom Shield with a weapon other than pistols. The player will see the Boom Shield on his/her screen, but spectators, teammates, and enemy players can not see the shield. Note that the sniper scope and the hammerburst scope can not be used with the Boom Shield, as it will not zoom, and the aim will not be calibrated. This can be especially useful as it lures enemies to attack you, but they will not be dealing any damage because they cannot see the shield. This is extremely hated by gamers, which they usually file a complaint after the match. In Horde mode you can us the shield to block enemies like Boomers and Bloodmounts from getting into your location. If you turn the shield so the front is facing you drones can't kick it down, but beast riders who get thrown off they're mount can kick it down so kill them if they get thrown over when you kill they're stead. the down side is you can't get ammo and need to pick it up after every wave or it vanishes. Category:Weapons Category:Gears of War 2